


La pintura de un viejo

by bkokocha



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, animismo, o más bien objetos como Rumbelle
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkokocha/pseuds/bkokocha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella era la más bella estatua en el Louvre frente a la pintura de un viejo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La pintura de un viejo

Ella era perfecta. Con sus formas envueltas en una fina tela que dejaba entrever la suave curva de su pubis y los pezones erectos coronando los pequeños senos. Ella bailaba con sus hermanas, y su cabello caía en pequeñas ondas, mientras que el resto volaba con el viento. Sus labios, aún en la dureza de la piedra, parecían húmedos y suaves. Ella era una de las tres gracias de Moecellino y él, solo una pintura, la peor, de un pintor llamado Goldice Panecille.

El  Louvre era un lugar acogedor, un buen hogar. En sus trescientos años de existencia, Rumplestiltskin había pasado de la pobre casa de Goldice, al olvido dentro de un armario de un viejo, una guerra, un coleccionista, un par de reparaciones y una subasta. Él había sido la vergüenza de todos sus hermanos desde el día en que había sido descubierto: Un retrato honesto de un viejo, con la nariz chueca y el cabello gris, las arrugas marcadas en el rostro con un fondo en colores oscuros, crudos y  tristes. La calidad de la pincelada era pobre, la historia de una de sus piernas, que no había sido pintada, era famosa; los últimos años de Goldice habían sido un desastre personal entre el alcohol y la sífilis, y este cuadro, “Rumplestiltskin”, se había convertido en el último. Un recordatorio de la caída de quién había sido uno de los más grandes pintores de su época, con sus ninfas y retratos de nobles jóvenes y apuestos. La pintura peor tasada y el trabajo repudiado que, si por los críticos fuera, merecía desaparecer quemada en una hoguera. Él único valor de Rumplestiltskin, se encontraba en ser par de otra de las pinturas,  “Baelfire, el ángel caído”, cuya belleza y maestría eran evidentes. Creadas al mismo tiempo, Rumplestiltskin era el  intento de retrato de Lucifer, padre de Baelfire, que había terminado en…él. Era llamado “Rumplestiltskin”, pues su nombre había sido prohibido nombrarse durante la época dura del catolicismo.  Rumple, era el pre, post y el fin de la obra maestra que era Bae, como a él le gustaba ser llamado. Con miras a ser olvidado, su suerte había cambiado el día que una joven de ojos azules, a cargo de las colecciones, había decidido que valía la pena mantenerlo con vida y darle un lugar, pequeño, en una de las paredes del Louvre junto al lugar de honor que ocupaba Bae.

Treinta años después, apareció ella. Su gracia. Aglaya era su nombre, más le gustaba ser llamada “Belle”, como los visitantes solían referirla. Había sido colocada para dar vida y llamar la atención de los turistas en una de las salas menos visitadas. Mucho más joven que el, 100 años a lo mucho, hija de uno de los más talentosos escultores. Ella era parte de su obra maestra. Había nacido en mármol  blanco y adorada por el público, fotografiada por los visitantes e incluso tenía un espacio como parte de uno de los folletos para los turistas. Sus otras dos hermanas, Eufrósine o “Ruby”, para  los amigos, y Talía o “Ariel”, sin duda eran mucho más famosas e incluso consideradas más bellas, pero justo como lo había sido para Moecellino, a ojos de Rumplestiltskin, no existía belleza más grande que la de su pequeña Belle coronada con rosas.

Bae le insistía cada noche, saludarla, darle un halago, intentar hablarle; ver dónde la plática y los recuerdos del tiempo que llevaban ambos impregnados podrían quizás, cruzarse por un milagro. “El mundo es tan pequeño”, decía Baelfire, “al menos tu tienes más posibilidad que yo, viejo”,  le decía mientras con un suspiro recordaba a la dama rubia, que los visitaba constantemente sólo para ver a Bae. Bae y la dama estaban enamorados, pero ese era de los amores no imposibles, pero insalvables.

A diferencia de Bae, Rumplestiltskin tenía otro problema, de confianza podría decirse, pues el estar rodeado de obras maestras a veces, le hacía a uno como pintura sentirse miserable. Él ni siquiera había sido propiamente terminado y ella…ella era magnífica. Ustedes ya han leído su historia para este punto, y pues, entenderán entonces que no era tan sencillo darse aires de grandeza como para aspirar a ver su sonrisa de frente. Él era feliz sólo con verla de perfil.

La alegría de la danza que Belle y sus hermanas emprendía eternamente, alegraba y llenaba de luz la sala, llenando con cantos silenciosos el ambiente y su espíritu. Apenas instalada, niños, niñas y jóvenes, se atrevieron por primera vez a dar un paseo por la sombría sala, rodeando a ella y sus hermanas para contemplarlas y halagarlas. Admiraban a Baelfire al centro de la pared principal con asombro y miedo; mientras que con ojos de lastima se dirigían a él, si acaso se daban cuenta de su presencia. Pero Rumple era feliz de ver gente. Guardar en la memoria los rostros y, de vez en vez, asombrarse del cambio que pasaba por sus rostros y sus cuerpos, tiempo que se los llevaba de prisa como a él nunca le tocaría en el rostro más allá de las arrugas con las que había nacido, aunque sí en el pigmento.

Para el tiempo presente, El barniz de Rumplestiltskin y lsa grietas que hacía cientos de años era pequeña, comenzaban a colarse desde el fondo hasta encontrarlo de frente, marcando la pintura y dañando la apariencia, considerada pobre ya desde la creación de Rumplestiltskin. Cuando fue adquirido por el museo, un hombre con ojos cafés, se había tomado el trabajo de darle el mejor arreglo, más sin embargo, mucho dejó para el futuro, cuando no tuviera más remedio que hacer el arreglo tan temido. Aquella buena mujer, su esposa, la que treinta años atrás lo había mirado con ojos cálidos y había luchado por él, por mantenerlo junto a Baelfire y en exposición, se paró un día frente a él por un largo rato, con la mirada triste y arrugas en los ojos.

\- “Siempre tan necio de ser él el único en arreglarte, Rumple, y yo tan necia de no permitirle a nadie más tocarte. Perdóname, a ha sido mi culpa el descuidarte, pero, yo no podía pensar en que alguien más podía tocarte ni apreciarte de la misma manera que él lo hacía con sus manos. Lo extraño tanto, Rumple…- y se soltó a llorar.”

Una semana después la dama de ojos azules llegó con una sonrisa y los ojos melancólicos para darle la noticia de que sería restaurado, y que debía despedirse por un tiempo de Bae y el resto de las pinturas y esculturas, pues temprano, sería trasladado a los talleres del museo.

 -“Voy a luchar por ti Rumple. Nadie te alejara de Bae, ni de exposición, por ti y por él, voy a luchar, no te preocupes.” – y dirigiéndole una de sus más cálidas sonrisas, una que podría haber rivalizado con la de Belle, lo dejó a solas en la sala.

Bae era positivo, “recuerda que somos un par”, le decía, “no podemos estar uno sin el otro, es la regla”. Rumplestiltskin se sentía un poco menos confiado, sin embargo, más allá de la posibilidad de nuevo ser encerrado en un baúl en el olvido, era la idea de un futuro sin poder sentir a Belle, o peor aún, que la cambiasen de lugar ahora que la sala no estaría llena de tanta miseria, lo hacía sentirse deshacer, como si le hubieran dejado al sol estival un domingo de paseo de vacas.

Aquella noche, la mayoría de las pinturas se había despedido de Rumple, deseándole lo mejor y volver a verlo. “Aún cuando para algunos tu presencia mancha la sala, también era cierto que lucir frente a una pintura tan pobre como la suya, hace que la gente aprecie más la belleza de las otras”, le dijo “Gastón, el Guapo” de Rosebud, una de las más desagradables del museo.

Por su parte Bae se hacía al fuerte, pero sin duda lo extrañaría sinceramente y Belle…él solo podía esperar que al menos se acordase  de haber compartido la sala, quizás, o eso pensó hasta que fue Ariel, quien lo miraba de frente, quien llamó su atención desde el otro lado de la sala.

Con su melodiosa voz, le dijo: “Belle, quiere despedirse, si usted está interesado, pero me parece que tiene usted que hablarle primero”

-“Cállate, Talía”. – le dijo Belle con la voz temblando.

\- “Me llevan mañana lejos de su danza y su canto” – le dijo Rumple, como un caballo desbocado. Sin nada que perder de pronto, y sintiendo que quizás el destino le había llevado a una última despedida de la luz de sus días, Rumplestiltskin se sintió valiente…o cobarde como para rechazar las últimas y primeras palabras de Belle, dirigidas a su ser.

\- “Lo sé” -  le respondió la pequeña estatua de la misma manera.

-“Siempre quise hablar con usted, decirle lo agradecido que he estado de su presencia desde el primer día que fue puesta en esta sala, para aminorar la tristeza que desprende mi ser. Siempre he estado agradecido de sus danzas y sus cantos, que llenan de alegría mi viejo espíritu y que llenan esta sala con tanta gente. Usted es la causa de que estas pinturas hayan vuelto a la vida, a  la mente de las personas, a sus memorias. Nunca podré reponer con mis fuerzas tal gentileza, por que es su existencia la que llena de luz todo…”

-“Rumplestiltskin” –le dijo Belle, en el mismo tono ferviente que él había expresado – “Desde que la dama ha venido, yo he dedicado todos mis bailes y mis cantos a usted, especialmente ahora, hoy, por que tuve miedo de no volver a sentirle, de no tener la fuerza para despedirme de usted sin perder la voz y la fuerza. Desde él primer día que llegué aquí, tras un viaje lleno de guerra y tristeza, cuando aún no elegían el lugar que tendría en esta sala, tuve la oportunidad de sentirle a usted, de frente, y entonces entendí en su fuerza que había llegado a casa. Que mis hermanas y yo, estaríamos seguras aquí, persistiríamos de la guerra y la destrucción. Lo supe por que lo sentí esa primera vez y desde entonces, he guardado en mi espíritu esa imagen, la calidez de sus ojos, llenos de tanta perseverancia y amor. ¡Le prometo no cantar, ni bailar más, hasta que usted regrese, Rumplestiltskin!”

-¡No haga eso, Belle! Usted es la razón por la que la gente viene a esta sala ¿Qué harán las otras pinturas y estatuas si usted no llena con luz este lugar? Le prometo voy a mantener su esencia cerca de mí, todo el tiempo que este lejos, Belle, pero no deje de cantar ni bailar por mí, por favor. –le rogó él, en olas de preocupación.

-Aún así, no podré cantarle al mundo con la misma alegría y fuerza como mi padre deseaba, por que usted es al único que deseo darle esta luz que tengo, Rumple. Llévese consigo mi canto para tenerme cerca y yo me llevaré la fuerza de sus ojos, así, la única manera de ser apreciados, será estando juntos y nada más…

Por la mañana, el día del traslado, la solemnidad del trabajo se vio perdida en el silencioso canto de Belle, que llenó la sala de luz, aún cuando no había sol en el cielo. Ella canto y bailó tan alto, Para él, que él sintió la fuerza de vida que desprendía la piedra en la que estaba viva, aún frente a las puertas del taller, antes de que cerraran completamente.

Cuando uno es una pintura, cuando uno nace para ser eterno, el tiempo es un respiro. Rumple pasó dos años dentro del taller en manos de los expertos, resistiendo cada uno de los procedimientos, usando la fuerza que le daba la energía de su Belle, que aún conservaba en su espíritu. Por primera vez Rumple se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo. Los halagos de los restauradores le hicieron comprender que lucía magnifico, y fue el amor puesto por la dama de ojos azules, lo que le permitió encontrar la fuerza escondida detrás del tiempo. Para la revelación  a la gente del museo, la dama de ojos azules fue felicitada, pues gracias al trabajo del viejo restaurador, su esposo, poco hubo que hacer en gravedad y su intervención había evitado daños mayores para este momento; amor que se había unido a su  dedicación por encontrar los hilos del pasado, que aseguraban la importancia de Rumplestiltskin para el mundo  del arte era incalculable.

Por primera vez, Rumplestiltskin tuvo oportunidad de ser parte de un folleto. Cuando la dama de ojos azules se acercó una noche a mostrárselo e informarle como el museo esperaba con ansiedad su regreso, él se sintió por primera vez, capaz de hacer plática con Belle, si está lo reconocía, después de tantos cambios en su faz y su espíritu. Más cuando supo que lo moverían de sala, a una mejor adaptada para su conservación, supo que no deseaba estar lejos de Bae, ni sin sentir de nuevo a Belle y deseó, con todas sus fuerzas, que la pintura se cayera en pedazos en ese instante.

Movimiento y rostros preocupados, algunos admirados por la fuerza de su presencia y la reencontrada belleza de su color, se encontró ese día, temprano por la mañana del lunes, en su traslado al que sería su nuevo hogar. Cuando lo colocaron en la pared de honor, con luces, y junto a una placa de bronce bañada en color dorado  con su historia  e importancia histórica; Rumplestiltskin fue instalado en una pared especialmente para él. Pronto pasaron los brindis y la celebración de curadores y gente importante del museo, en espera de la noche, cuando sería entregado de nuevo a la gente del mundo y la prensa. Grande fue el éxito y la renovada apreciación  por el “Diablo de ojos piadosos”,  “Un retrato del hombre abatido, que guarda la belleza del mundo intacta en la ventana de su alma”, y otras frases con la que los reporteros y curadores lo habían llamado. Grandes cosas le esperaban como parte del museo, sin duda, más Rumplestiltskin aún tímido e incómodo con las súbitas atenciones, solo encontró descanso cuando las puertas se cerraron y el personal de limpieza terminó su labor, apagando las luces del museo.

El temor de hallarse de pronto solo, sin Bae, sin Belle, le había impedido darse el lujo de sentirse cómodo, de acostumbrarse a este sitio y de no sentir la fuerza impresa en la pintura y el espíritu puesto en él. Se sentía perdido. Mas llegada la solitud en la oscuridad de la noche, pensó que no le quedaba más remedio que expandirse por la sala para sentir el nuevo lugar, a sus vecinos, y preguntar a alguno si conocía a Bae y a Belle. Una ola cálida y arrasadora, lo empujó y chocó con él, sintió de inmediato la fuerza de Bae, abrazándolo fuerte, diciéndole sus saludos y que le contaba nuevas historias que él no había presenciado acerca del museo y otros pocos de la gente visitante. “¡Te dije que sería un hasta luego, viejo! Poco a sucedido y cambiado en  los rostros, más míranos, nos han movido a algunos a otros sitios, por que cuando te fuiste, la sala “dejó de ser la misma”, o eso decían los visitantes. Nos esforzamos por no ser separados y esperarte, juntos. ¡Te sientes magnífico!”

¡Cuanto alivio sintió de pronto, amor, alegría y fuerza!  Envuelto en la mutua alegría de verse tan cerca y sentirlo de nuevo, no se dio cuenta inmediatamente de otra presencia, más gentil, cálida, fresca y bella, que lo rozó de pronto con gentil caricia.

Aún del otro lado de la sala, pero ahora,  colocada para mirarlo de frente, Belle, lo tomó, con ojos cálidos, emanando la luz, la vida y la alegría que se entrelazó con la suya por primera vez y para siempre. Compartirían este  lugar, su nuevo hogar, donde sus esencia se unirían  hasta la eternidad.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Rumbelle dentro de Rumbelle. Quizás escriba la historia del Rumbelle curador y la dama de ojos azules un día de estos.


End file.
